leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jax/historia
Historia *Icathiańska hebanowa broń drzewcowa | Miejsce urodzenia = Icathia, | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = Nieznana | Zawód =* Najemnik *Icathiański wojownik Kohari | Grupy = * * | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = | Rywale = | Powiązani = , | 1:Skórka = Potężny Jax | 2:Skórka = Jax Wandal | 3:Skórka = Rybak Jax | 4:Skórka = Jax z PAX | 5:Skórka = Jaximus | 6:Skórka = Świątynny Jax | 7:Skórka = Jax Nemesis | 8:Skórka = SKT T1 Jax | 9:Skórka = Inkwizytor Jax | 10:Skórka = Jax z Boskim Kosturem | 11:Skórka = Jax z Królestw Mecha }} Aktualna Niedościgniony we władaniu wyjątkowymi broniami i w używaniu ciętego sarkazmu, Jax jest ostatnim znanym mistrzem broni z Icathii. Po tym jak jego ojczyzna w swojej aroganckiej dumie uwolniła i została przez to zniszczona, Jax i jego pobratymcy przysięgli bronić tego, co zostało. Skoro magia zaczyna powracać do tego świata, a to zagrożenie ponownie czyha, Jax wędruje po Valoranie, niosąc ostatnie światło Icathii i poddając próbie wszystkich wojowników, których spotka, aby sprawdzić, czy są wystarczająco silni, by stanąć u jego boku... Nikt Nie Przejdzie Jax usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na środku mostu, kładąc na kolanach swoją broń drzewcową o nadzwyczajnie długiej rękojeści. nie zmieniła się zbytnio, odkąd ostatnio tędy podróżował. Nie zdziwiło go to. Jej mieszkańcy gorliwie bronili jej granic, przez co stali się całkiem niezłymi wojownikami. Przynajmniej niektórzy, pomyślał, zbierając palcem kroplę krwi z szybki latarni, z której sączył się delikatny blask. Strząsnął kroplę do rzeki i sięgnął w fałdy szat, skąd po chwili wydobył swoje trzecie jajko na twardo tego dnia. Postukał skorupką o bruk i bez pośpiechu obrał je, obserwując zebranych na końcu mostu wojowników spierających się o to, który z nich stawi mu teraz czoła. Jax podniósł maskę i ugryzł jajko. Wciągnął powietrze w płuca, delektując się zapachem dojrzewających w słońcu upraw i świeżo zaoranej ziemi, docierającym z bezmiaru pól rozciągających się aż po sam horyzont. Westchnął; widok szczęśliwej, spokojnej krainy wywoływał w nim tęsknotę za miejscem, które od dawna nie istniało. Strząsnął z siebie nostalgiczne wspomnienia – myśl o Icathii tylko go rozpraszała. Jego ciężkie szaty nie dopuszczały ciepła słońca do znajdującej się pod nimi cętkowanej skóry o dziwacznej barwie. Żaden fragment jego ciała nie był widoczny. To mu odpowiadało. Sam nie wiedział już do końca, jak wygląda jego skóra. Zimny wiatr zawył od strony pokrytych śniegiem szczytów, a ciemne chmury w oddali pękły i zalały deszczem widoczne daleko pola i osady. Tam, skąd pochodził Jax, rzadko pojawiały się chmury, a jeszcze rzadziej deszcz. Być może burza przesunie się na południe i mocząc wybrukowany most sprawi, że kamienie staną się śliskie? To mogłoby utrudnić czekającą go walkę. Ale utrudniłoby też sprawę jego przeciwnikom. Być może nie było to takie złe. Wojownik wart tego, by towarzyszyć mu w walce przeciwko potworom nie z tego świata, powinien umieć przystosować się do zmieniających się warunków. Usłyszał brzęk zbroi i cichy szept ostrza przecinającego powietrze. „Wstań i staw mi czoła” rozbrzmiał silny głos. Jax podniósł palec, kończąc jajko. Oblizał usta i z powrotem nasunął maskę na twarz, zanim podniósł oczy na stojącego przed nim wojownika. Mężczyzna był potężnej budowy, miał szerokie ramiona i silne ręce. Jego sylwetkę od stóp do głów pokrywała zbroja z błyszczących płyt z wypolerowanej stali, a w dłoni dzierżył półtoraręczny miecz obosieczny. Wyglądał jakby wiedział, jak z niego korzystać. Podobał się Jaxowi. „Wyglądasz jak ktoś, kto mógłby cały dzień rąbać hebanowe drwa i wciąż mieć siłę na wieczorną awanturę w karczmie” powiedział Jax. „Nie będę marnował na ciebie słów, potworze” rzekł wojownik, przybierając tę samą postawę do walki jak jego poprzednicy. Jax westchnął, rozczarowany tym, że porażka piętnastu wojowników niczego nie nauczyła reszty z nich.“Potworze?” zapytał, wstając jednym, płynnym ruchem. „Pokazałbym ci potwory, ale obawiam się że nie przeżyłbyś na tyle długo, by opowiedzieć innym, jak wyglądają prawdziwe bestie.” Jego latarnia rozhuśtała się, gdy poruszył ramionami, by rozluźnić mięśnie. Nie potrzebował tego robić, ale walczył bez ustanku przez ostatnie cztery godziny i chciał dać stojącemu przed nim mężczyźnie poczucie, że ma jakąś szansę na wygranie tego pojedynku. „Za Demacię!” krzyknął mężczyzna i ruszył do ataku, wykonując przewidywalne ruchy tak jak inni. Był tak silny, że trzymał swój półtoraręczny miecz w jednej dłoni. Jax odskoczył przed pierwszym ciosem, uchylił się przed drugim i odparował trzeci. Zawirował, mijając gardę przeciwnika i rąbnął go łokciem w bok głowy. Metal wygiął się, a mężczyzna opadł na jedno kolano, stękając z bólu. Jax dał mu chwilę na uspokojenie brzęczenia w głowie. Wojownik zerwał swój hełm i cisnął go w wir rzeki. Bok jego głowy pokryty był krwią, zachował jednak kontrolę nad swoim gniewem. Jax doceniał to. Demacianie zawsze cenili sobie dyscyplinę. Wyglądało na to, że i to się nie zmieniło. Mężczyzna uspokoił się jednym głębokim oddechem i zaatakował ponownie serią potwornie szybkich ciosów wyprowadzanych na przemian z góry i z dołu, z lewej i prawej. Próbował zdekoncentrować przeciwnika, przechodząc od silnych, poziomych pchnięć do zamachów znad głowy. Jax sparował wszystkie ciosy, wprawiając swoją latarnię w jeden ciągły ruch, odbijając ostrze Demacianina i rażąc jego nogi i ramiona piekącymi, mocnymi ripostami. Sfingował cios z lewej i podciął nogi przeciwnika latarnią, przewracając go na plecy. Dźgnął rękojeścią brzuch wojownika, który zgiął się w pół i gwałtownie wypuścił powietrze. „Masz dość?” spytał Jax. „Mogę zmienić rękę, jeśli chcesz.” “Demaciański wojownik prędzej zginie, niż zgodzi się na pomoc nieprzyjaciela” warknął szermierz, podnosząc się chwiejnie. Stoicka fasada kruszyła się pod wpływem kpin Jaxa, i gdy wojownik ponownie zaatakował, była to dzika szarża, niepamiętna dyscypliny ni umiejętności. Jax uchylił się przed potencjalnie niebezpiecznym ciosem i chwycił drzewiec swojej latarni jedną ręką. Zakręcił młynka i zahaczył o dłoń przeciwnika, w której ten dzierżył miecz. Broń wyleciała w powietrze. Jax zręcznie złapał ją wolną ręką. „Ładna zabawka” powiedział, kręcąc ostrzem w oszałamiającej serii próbnych ciosów. „Zadziwiająco lekka.” Demacianin wyciągnął sztylet i ruszył w jego stronę. Jax smutno pokręcił głową, ponownie rozczarowany głupotą przeciwnika. Zrzucił jego broń do rzeki i uchylił się przed serią błyskawicznych ciosów. Zrobił unik przed szerokim cięciem wojownika i złapał jego nadgarstek. Skinął w stronę rzeki. „Obyś umiał pływać” powiedział, po czym jednym ruchem nadgarstka przewrócił zakutego w zbroję wojownika przez balustradę mostu. Mężczyzna z pluskiem wpadł do wody. Jax oparł się na drzewcu broni. „Kto następny?” zapytał. „Ja” odkrzyknęła mu kobieta, schodząca właśnie z szarego wałacha na samym końcu mostu. Boki jej konia były mokre, a jej peleryna pokryta kurzem. Musiała bardzo się spieszyć. Ubrana była w napierśnik ze srebrnej stali, a u jej boku wisiał miecz o nadzwyczajnie długim ostrzu. Minęła mężczyzn zgromadzonych u podstawy mostu i ruszyła w stronę Jaxa. Poruszała się płynnie i z gracją, biła z niej równowaga i całkowita pewność co do własnych umiejętności. Jej sylwetkę, dostojną i kanciastą przez zbroję, zwieńczała czupryna czarnych włosów, przetykanych karmazynowymi pasmami. Jej oczy były zimne i bezlitosne. Zapowiadały śmierć. „Kim jesteś?” zapytał zaintrygowany Jax. „Jestem z rodu Laurent” rzekła dobywając broni, perfekcyjnie zaostrzonej szabli. „A to jest mój most.” Jax uśmiechnął się pod maską. Nareszcie godny wojownik! Stara Rzadko kiedy bohater jest oceniany na podstawie swoich działań po przystąpieniu do League of Legends, a nie przed. Do nielicznych takich przypadków należy Jax. Można o nim śmiało powiedzieć, że jest najskuteczniejszym wojownikiem turniejowym w Institute of War. Przed przystąpieniem do League, Jax był przeciętnym najemnikiem. Z powodów znanych tylko poprzedniemu dowódcy League, członkowi Wysokiej Rady Reginaldowi Ashramowi, Jax znalazł się na czele listy kandydatów na osąd League – jest to decydujące przesłuchanie aspirujących bohaterów. W przypadku Jaxa było to najkrótsze przesłuchanie w całej historii League, a Drzwi Przyzwolenia stały dla niego otworem od samego początku. Podczas osądu Jax nie został poddany Obserwacji ani Refleksji. Szybko zyskał tytuł postrachu Fields of Justice. Samozwańczy „Mistrz broni” z łatwością wygrał serię walk, czego po dziś dzień nie udało się nikomu dokonać. Wielu przywoływaczy martwiło się o to, że rzekoma obiektywność League of Legends zostanie podważona przez obecność nieznanego, a zarazem niepokonanego wojownika. Z tego właśnie powodu, nowy przywódca League (następca po zaginionym Reginaldzie Ashramie), członek Wysokiej Rady Heyward Relivash, narzucił na Jaxa restrykcje bitewne. Było to bezprecedensowe wydarzenie w League, które już nigdy więcej się nie powtórzyło. Krzepki wojownik nie pozostał bierny i narzucił swoje warunki; w ramach protestu postanowił walczyć, używając jedynie mosiężnej latarni. Ani ograniczenia League ani Jaxa nie wpłynęły na jego osiągnięcia bitewne. League wkrótce odstąpiła od swoich warunków, jednak Jax pozostał przy swoim postanowieniu. Walczy mosiężną latarnią i wychodzi mu to bardzo dobrze. }} cs:Jax/Příběh de:Jax/Hintergrund en:Jax/Background fr:Jax/Historique ru:Jax/Background sk:Jax/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów